


Eyes (I’ve held you all your life)

by ForTheLoveOfAll



Series: The Sad (And Not So Sad) Soulmate Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAll/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAll
Summary: In a world where your eye color changes to match your soulmate’s once you meet them, Gabriel finds his at a rather early point in their life. Sam, meanwhile, finds his only at the end.





	Eyes (I’ve held you all your life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevka (TheFaultInOurHeads)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurHeads/gifts).



Loki, formerly known as Gabriel, sure had a reason not to go anywhere near universe-changing events about to happen. In fact, he didn’t even know how he found himself next to the crib of one Sam Winchester. He had been in a neighboring town, judging some truly despicable characters. - Once an Archangel of Justice, always an Archangel of Justice. It was not as if he hadn’t remained himself underneath the guise of Loki, God of Mischief. - Anyway, he had been about to skip town, when he’d suddenly felt an unmistakable pull to somewhere in the relative vincity. Not one to ignore inexplicable pulls to a place, Loki had followed it. Right up to the house that was surrounded by what was basically a thick fog of supernatural anticipation. Actually, it was more resembling to a black void where the bright light of the souls belonging to the little family inside should have been. And while one to usually immediately snap away when providence tried to rear its ugly head, Loki had been intrigued. 

  


So, Loki, there, next to the crib of Sam Winchester. Not that he knew the baby’s name. In the darkness of the room, fate’s tendrils were swirling and looming over the crib. The angel moved closer to the crib. Why not use the chance to muck around with something that was definitely not coming from the only high instance he respected. Okay, so blessing some random baby boy in a crib in what could only be described as bumfucknowhere, Kansas old-style, was maybe a bit over the top. Yet, it itched Loki in the fingers, so why not. He touched the child’s forehead with a hand and as soon as the kid opened his eyes, disturbed by the person touching him, Loki knew something had majorly gone wrong. One, he had blessed enough children during his former job, sleeping ones that was, to know that the baby shouldn’t have woken up from a simple touch. Two, he knew that particular eye color well enough to realize that once again the joke was on him. 

  


“Are you kidding-...oh, well, can’t be helped. Righto, look at me, little guy.” He moved closer to the baby’s head, hoping that he would already able of tracking movement. Lucky him, the child’s eyes, a disturbing golden color, followed his finger.

“Okay then, now, how to we do this?”, Loki murmured under his breath. “Time’s almost up and this is really not something you and I should be sharing with the world, before you can give consent. Let’s see…” The air in the nursery was getting denser with anticipation, expectations, of what was to come.

“Now, don’t you start crying or this might become awkward for both of us…” 

It seemed the baby had understood something at least and stayed quiet. (Or he was just too fascinated by the glowing stranger in the nursery. Or just maybe, Sam Winchester had been a very nice baby.) Loki covered the boy’s eyes with his hands and let more of his true self manifest. It was dangerous and generally a bad idea, but it wasn’t as if Loki had any other options. He willed the baby’s eyes to revert back to their original color. If there were to come a time when the human might be confronted with the reality of their connection, he would always be able to take back that miniscule piece of his grace which he had used to make the change more or less permanent. Somewhat selfishly he blessed the kid for good measure. He had an inkling that the child would need every kind of divine backing, he could get. 

  


He removed his hands from the baby’s face and smiled at him, for once not the smirk he had adopted as part of his Loki disguise. “Take care of yourself, kiddo.” The baby started laughing. That one definitely was grow up somewhat insane. Strange kid. With one last look, Loki snapped himself away. Something not nice was about to arrive and he sure wouldn’t stay to look who came aknocking.

  


~

  


What could be said about Sam Winchester’s further life wasn’t quite what one would call normal. Neither was it especially good or bad, though. And if he was a bit brighter, a bit luckier than others, no one noticed that either. If there was a strange man suddenly appearing and disappearing wherever Sam Winchester came to be over the years, well, no one noticed that either. People would jokingly say that the Winchester kid must have some kind of guardian angel, when he would escape yet another incident without even a single scratch. But that was it. 

  


Maybe Sam himself had never realized that he had someone who had his back when times got rough. And then it was too late. When he started drinking demon blood, and later got his ribs engraved, when everything went wrong in such a marvelously horrific way that no one would not even have dared to call him blessed.

  


~

  


Sam saw his brother’s eyes change. And later he saw his own eyes change to a brilliant shade of gold after the showdown at Elysian Fields Hotel. After all, once your eye color had changed to match your soulmate’s, it never changed back. Not even, when one party died.


End file.
